Never Say Never
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Rachel has been put through so much, and she's about ready to give up. She hears a song, takes the words to heart, and tries to follow through, but she's a bit weak alone. Will a certain teacher have her back? RachelxWill Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, so I'm back for my second Glee fanfic. The difference between my first one and this one is that this one has several chapters coming up! **____** BUT, it's still Rachel and Will! 3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Beiber, his song, or any of the Glee cast members or the show itself.**_

She left her seat, left her thoughts behind for the moment, left any worry from the day in her seat as she stepped up in front of the crowd. This was the crowd that, for so long, would torture her, and sometimes still did. She wasn't going to let that affect her anymore, though. The song that she was about to sing would send that message, loud and clear.

"See I never thought that I could walk through fire," her voice was soft, but had an intense tone to it. She continued, "I never thought that I could take the burn…."

She shut her eyes, slightly adjusting her body so she wasn't facing the entire crowd before her.

"I never had the strength to take it higher, until I reached the point of no return." The melodic tone that had been coming from her faded. Her throat tightened, and she was fighting back tears. She had been through so much, and didn't know if she could go on, but to prove to herself and to the others around her, she would at least try.

"And there's just no turning back, when your hearts under attack. Gonna give everything I have, it's my destiny!"

She looked back to them, those that had ripped her heart to shreds, those that tried to shove her down, those that tried to take everything she had, but she didn't let them. Her voice became louder with each word, "I will never say never, I will fight! I will fight till forever. Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground! Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up up up, and never say never!"

And then it happened. The tears that had been forming an emotional wall in her eyes came crashing down. She couldn't let her guard down around these people, her classmates, her fellow glee club members, so taking the initiative to make the next move, she turned and ran, ran until there was nowhere else to go. Her journey ended when she reached Mr. Schuester's Spanish room. She found comfort there, and there she would remain.

Closing the door, she went to the back of the room and curled up in a ball in the corner. The tears continued to fall as she thought over everything she had sang, and how at this point, it felt like a lie.

It wasn't long before she heard the door to the room open, and her name was called out, "Rachel?"

It was him, the man she had fallen for, the man who, even though she could never be with him, she still longed for every single day.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester?"

_**A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Not that good at writing dark stories, but I'm trying my best. I'm not trying to make it too dark! But what do you think will happen next? Want a quick update? REVIEW! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, what happened back there?" he walked toward her, planting his butt on a desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know that you're just trying to help, but I really don't want to talk about," she turned more away from him, wiping her hand across her face to catch the falling tears.

"You can't just leave Glee club whenever you please, Rachel."

"Can you please just go?" Rachel turned her head to him, her tone harsh.

"No, I can't do that. I can't just leave you here to cry and be upset."

"And why the hell not?" She started to get up, "Why did you even chase after me? It's not like you really even care!" She headed for the front of the classroom, reaching for the handle.

But Will was right behind her, sliding past her and pressing his body against the door itself. Their bodies were mere inches apart.

"I do care, Rachel. That is why I came after you. Set your emotions aside for once and see the real picture."

A sigh left her lips, but she spoke quietly, "I do see the real picture. The problem is, my real picture and your real picture are completely different. I want this," she motioned between them, "I want us. But clearly that won't happen…." Her voice trailed off.

Will looked into her eyes, begging for something more than what she gave him. And then it hit him full force, he knew what he had to do.

"Rachel, I…"

And then _it_ happened.

_**A/N: So what do you think happened? Did they kiss? **____** Or did someone do something else? Write a review and I'll update soon!**_


End file.
